


Foreknowledge

by amysfall



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysfall/pseuds/amysfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both River and the Doctor know what's coming for the Ponds, but what memories can they hold on to? Written before TPOT and TATM were aired, so this isn't 100% canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreknowledge

“So, where are my parents now?”

The Doctor swallowed uncomfortably at his wife’s question. “They wanted to go home.”

River seemed surprised at this statement. “Amy’s always saying that she never sees enough of you.”

“She’s got a real life now. A settled life. It’s different.” 

“Those are no fun,” River said, shaking her head. The Doctor smiled in agreement. 

They were quiet for a while, the Doctor flipping a few switches on the TARDIS console. He sat down after a while and stared off into the distance. River watched him, frowning. He seemed to notice her gaze and looked up, his teary, old face chiseled out of stone. 

“Do you know what’s coming for them, River?”

“Always do.”

“No, I mean–“ The Doctor sighed, unable to articulate his thoughts. “You know what’s going to happen to them soon, right?”

River’s face fell, and she blinked a bit faster as to keep her clouded eyes invisible. “Yes.”

The Doctor turned away, not in tears, but out of pure sorrow. 

“You knew this was coming eventually. It always does. Why couldn’t you just’ve let them go?”

The Doctor stood up angrily and progressed towards River. “I never wanted this! I never knew!”

“I know you wanted them safe and sound, but everything has to end, Doctor! You know that better than anyone.”

“I gave them a choice! I gave them a car, a house, a life! Without me!” The Doctor sat back down and put his head in his hands. “I as good as killed them,” he said weakly.

“You’re right.” River could practically hear the Doctor jumping to conclusions, so she continued quickly. “They did have a choice. Pond life, or Doctor life. The Ponds, all settled down, growing old, the Doctor a distant memory of their youth. Or Doctor life, fascinating, terrifying, and destined to end sooner. And she grew up on your adventures, Doctor, so which one was she bound to choose?”

It was silent for a while, until the Doctor finally answered. 

“You’re all that’s left of them,” he whispered, his voice muffled through his hands.

“Not quite,” said River, and the Doctor looked up. She reached into the pocket of her trench coat and pulled out a small red box.   
“It’s funny,” she said, smiling at it. “I got married before my parents.”  
She handed it to the Doctor, who stood up and took it from her. He opened it slowly, taking the greatest care. Inside, instead of an engagement ring, there was nothing. The little red box that had caused the collapse of the universe; the one that literally ripped time apart.  
“She wore it until the end, you know.”   
“As she should have,” replied the Doctor, tears beginning to run down his cheek and staining the satin that made up the lining of the box. “Till death do us part.”


End file.
